


Marked

by nilielh



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Awkward Romance, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Ohmiya - Freeform, Ohno is marking his territory, crack crack crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:34:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29062167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nilielh/pseuds/nilielh
Summary: To be fair, he only agreed on the dare because of the money.
Relationships: Ninomiya Kazunari/Ohno Satoshi
Comments: 6
Kudos: 12





	Marked

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DaisukiDesu3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaisukiDesu3/gifts).



To be fair, he only agreed on the dare because of the money.

Okay, that might not entirely be true, if he was going to be honest about it, and Ohno would certainly agree if he wasn’t... presently occupied. He was perfectly amenable to do certain things he normally wouldn’t for a prize. Ohno had taken advantage of this time and time again, sure, but it wasn’t like Nino wasn’t getting what was owed to him (and more, to be honest) because he always made sure he did.

Nino would be lying if the promised prize wasn’t enticing enough to make him say yes - actually, it was - but that didn’t mean he couldn’t tease Ohno a little by acting difficult, even though he had a feeling Ohno would immediately see right through him anyway. 

Ohno hummed, and Nino, against his better judgement, did too; he was also carding his fingers through Ohno’s hair absently as Ohno’s other hand gripped the base of Nino’s dick tightly. Ohno’s mouth worked around the head with purpose, and whatever complaint Nino was thinking of saying earlier had all but thrown itself out the door the moment Ohno dragged him to the bed and pushed his sweat pants and boxers all the way down his feet.

He was moaning and keening like a dog in heat, but Ohno clearly didn’t mind or was too busy to even pay attention to him and the embarrassing noises he kept on making.

He’d wanted to come so badly, but whenever he was close to the edge, it always felt like Ohno knew exactly when it would happen. Because then Ohno would pull his mouth away from Nino’s dick to squeeze the base of his cock hard enough for the pain to overcome the pleasure, and then do it all over again. 

He hissed when Ohno pulled away for what seemed like the fifth time, swearing under his breath.

“What now?” he demanded, hoping he didn’t sound as desperate as he felt, but it was hard when his cock was leaking and he was this close from grabbing Ohno’s face and fucking his mouth in abandon. The only thing stopping him was the fact that Ohno was smirking while licking the sticky evidence Nino’s dick left around Ohno’s bruised lips.

“I don’t know, you tell me,” Ohno said, stretching his limbs and very subtly ending up pushing himself away from Nino. The action was clearly well-coordinated; Nino was certain Ohno was doing all of it on purpose to get what he wanted.

Nino looked down on himself, to his dick standing hard in between his thighs and very obviously seeking attention and shook his head. He could take care of it himself, sure, but that would mean losing the prize and Ohno mocking him for the rest of the night.

“Okay, fine. Fine, show it to me.” he said in between gritted teeth, annoyed and equal-parts frustrated. Trust Ohno to know how to push all of his buttons until he was seconds away from throwing a tantrum. It happened before; Nino losing his head for a moment because Ohno was being a bastard, leaving him aroused and frustrated because Ohno was literally the devil when he wanted to be. Nino didn’t know he’d snapped until he did, and Ohno had never quite let him live that down even after so long.

“Oh, that didn’t even take long,” Ohno said, grinning like a cat that got the cream. Nino felt like punching him.

He didn’t; he rolled his eyes instead. “Because I have priorities, and right now, indulging you and your games isn’t included in it. Now, show me the damn thing before I change my mind.” he hissed, looking forlornly down his aching dick.

Ohno grinned, moved closer and dropped a kiss to the head of his dick before he pulled away to grab something on the nightstand. Nino frowned and followed Ohno’s movements, saw him raising the thing he had in his hand and felt himself shake in both embarrassment and horror.

“What -” he started, but Ohno beat him to it.

“The dare, Kazu,” Ohno was saying as he walked back to his previous position on the edge of the bed, laying the thing next to him while he reached over to squeeze Nino’s hips with one hand, and pointing at the thing he’d laid next to him with the other.

“You’re serious?” he shrieked, already thinking if he should just decline - fuck Ohno and his games, really - but the prize. Shit. “You want me to - that?”

Ohno nodded. “I need everyone to know who you belong to.” Ohno said, with a straight face.

Nino felt the embarrassment spread in his chest, traveling up to settle on his face. He felt so warm in all the places that count and it didn’t even have anything to do with his arousal now. 

He pulled back, but Ohno didn’t let him. “Oh-chan, I’m pretty fucking certain everyone already know that even without you showing them that.”

Ohno chuckled, pulled him closer to drop a quick kiss to his chest. 

“I know, but I still want to do this,” Ohno said. “Well, you can always say no. I can throw it out and you can forget about that money, or that promised orgasm tonight.”

Nino felt like screaming, but the thought of that money (and the orgasm too) made him think twice.

“Your answer, good Sir?” Ohno asked, smiling like he knew he’d won already.

Nino smacked him across the head and grabbed his hand to put it where he needed it.

“Is that a yes?” Ohno asked.

“And a fuck you, you jerk.”

Ohno grinned. “Great, because we both know I can do that too.”

“Oh, get the fuck on with it, will you?”

Ohno was grinning, the bastard, but at least he was guiding Nino closer, and his hand was on Nino's dick, fucking finally.

“Well, since you asked so nicely….”

\--

All eyes in the room zeroed in on him the moment he came back from the bath, his towel thrown across his shoulders as he strutted across the room in only his boxers. One of the five Ohno had gifted him a few nights before, one of the five he’d been asked to wear in the greenroom for everyone to see.

There was collective silence, awkward and very, very unusual, and Nino felt the embarrassment creep up to his cheeks as he passed the couch Ohno was sitting at to throw him the towel. Ohno accepted it with grace, grinning as he surveyed Nino with interest.

Jun was the first to recover.

“WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU WEARING?” Jun shrieked, just as Nino turned around to grab the shirt he was going to change into. He didn’t even need to ask Jun what he saw that made him scream as if he was considering murdering Nino.

Nino honestly wondered about that, too, especially when he was changing into this godforsaken boxers from hell, which Ohno made him wear as a dare. To be fair, it was just a normal-looking underwear, if one didn’t count the huge, red letters printed across the butt that said, OHNO’S PROPERTY.

As if on cue, there was the sound of collective laughter coming from the other side of the room, where Ohno, Aiba and Sho were gathered. Nino did his best to look as menacing as he felt as he put on his pants.

“Wow. I guess that means Nino is taken, huh, Leader?”

“I don’t know, I didn’t get a good look at it. What does it say anyway?”

Jun screeched, “LEADER, WHAT THE HELL!” at the same time Nino grabbed one of his shoes and threw it across the room hoping it would smack Ohno in the face.

It didn’t, but at least the action made him feel a little better.

That, and the thought of the money he would be collecting later.

Whatever. This was his win, too, and he would stick to it. 


End file.
